


Interrupted Relations

by centaury_squill



Series: Relations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/centaury_squill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/217153">Uneasy Relations</a>. Harry and Snape have agreed it's best they don't contact each other again until Snape's Wizengamot trial is over. Eventually, the following summer, Snape walks out of the Ministry of Magic a free man. But will he want to take up where they left off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for torino10154's birthday.

Severus Snape stepped out into the dirty London back street and took a deep breath. Petrol fumes, wafts of frying food, of closely-packed humanity: a big city summer. But the scent of freedom, none the less.

Freedom. An unfamiliar concept, really. And in one sense, he'd never truly achieve it. He knew, only too well, that despite refusing the return of his bloodstained memories, nothing could completely free him from his past.

Now, Snape was strongly tempted to put as much distance as possible between himself and the rest of Wizarding Britain. But his cock fondly remembered being enclosed by Potter's – Harry's – tight, slickly-lubed heat. Even the thought was enough to stir it to life. Would Harry remember him, or was he too busy having fun with _those hot guys at the sex club_? Or had it been Harry who'd delivered Lynne's letter to the Ministry of Magic?

He took the envelope from his pocket and examined it again. The date on the letter was several weeks old, but he'd only been given it, along with the rest of his belongings, when the sneering security wizard had finally checked him out of his cell that morning.

 _Dear Severus,  
First of all, I want to thank you for saving our lives after my mother-in-law was so stupid –_

He gave a short, unamused snort.

 _– I can't apologise enough for her, but anyway. Dudley and me are so grateful for the loan of Winky, she's a real treasure, and Rheannon adores her._

 _We're crossing our fingers for your trial, it would be a travesty if they find you guilty but you never know with politicians, do you? I can't see your Wizengamot being that different to the Welsh Assembly, and as for Westminster, just don't get me started!_

 _Anyway, what I want to say is, when they release you, we'd love you to come and stay with us for a bit. (Don't worry, Dudley's mam won't be here!) Please do.  
Love,  
Lynne & Dudley_

Snape crumpled the letter in his hand, untypically indecisive. What should he do?

*

When Harry saw the big white bird high above Lynne and Dudley's back garden, he thought at first it was a predatory seagull, intent on snatching the sandwiches from their hands. But as it got closer, he realised it was an owl. Closer still, and he saw the envelope dangling from its leg. It landed beside him on the grass and held out its leg for Harry to take the letter.

Rheannon giggled, clapped her hands and reached towards it, but the owl was off into the blue sky again, not even waiting for Harry to fetch an owl treat. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a scrap of parchment.

"It's from Kingsley! Severus was released this morning!"

Lynne looked up from the rug where she sat beside Rheannon, and smiled. "Oh, that is good news. And sooner than you expected, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I thought it'd be another week at least, the way the Wizengamot were dragging their heels." He grinned, swiped his hand through his hair. "I was really getting on Kingsley's tits, asking for news every five minutes. That's why he, er, encouraged me to take some time off."

Lynne looked at him consideringly. "Didn't you want to, oh I don't know, stand up in court and tell them to get their fingers out?"

"I thought about it," Harry said. "But Kingsley said it might just antagonise them. And – well – I didn't really think it was the right thing to do." Snape's memories still haunted him, and the one of a young, scared Snape sitting in the accused's chair in the courtroom, being spoken for by Albus Dumbledore, and consequently being manipulated by him, had made Harry determined that his own relationship with Severus wouldn't be tainted by any such echoes.

If Severus still _wanted_ them to have a relationship, that is. His face fell.

Lynne shot him a sympathetic look, then picked up a damp flannel and began wiping Rheannon's chubby little fingers. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

*

The long, hot afternoon slowly cooled into evening. Dudley came home from work, Winky got Rheannon ready for bed, and still there was no sign of Severus Snape.

Harry read Rheannon her bedtime story, her favourite _Hairy Maclary from Donaldson's Dairy_ , but his heart wasn't in it and his shout of "SCARFACE CLAW!" lacked its usual exuberance.

As soon as she fell asleep, Harry headed for the door, giving them an apologetic look on the way out.

"See you, guys."

An hour later, Harry was in Aberystwyth, panting from his climb to the top of Constitution Hill. He sat on a boulder, staring moodily out over Ceredigion bay as the sun slowly sank towards the sea.

"Waiting for someone?"

Harry spun round. There, looking every inch as dangerous as in his dreams, was Severus Snape, back in Muggle clothes: tight, faded jeans and a thin cotton T-shirt. One hand held his wand, the other dangled by his side, a half-smoked cigarette between his fingers. Harry stared and stared, at a loss for words.

Eventually, he choked out, "Yeah. You."

Snape dropped his cigarette and ground it out under his boot heel, his eyes fixed on Harry's. Then he took two swift strides and was on him with a growl. All Harry's doubts disappeared with his clothes, as Snape abruptly Banished them and pressed him, naked, over a boulder.

Harry felt Snape's stubble rasping against the nape of his neck, cried out as he bit viciously into Harry's shoulder. Long fingers thrust and twisted in his arse, preparing him hurriedly, thoroughly, efficiently. Harry hardened in response, twisting his head round and nipping at Snape's nose.

Snape drew back, hissed, yanked Harry's head away by his hair. Then he tugged down the zip of his jeans, freeing his straining cock. He slammed Harry down over the boulder and penetrated him with a deep, savage lunge. Harry pressed back against him, moaning with need.

He felt Snape falter, and looked up. Coming towards them up the path were a couple of Muggle walkers. Then he felt a tap on his head and the breaking-egg sensation of Disillusion, and Snape resumed his frenzied thrusts.

It was weird, seeing the Muggles apparently staring straight at them – himself naked, bent over a boulder, with Snape thrusting purposefully into his arse. As if sensing his thought, Snape pulled Harry up, displaying his full-frontal nudity, and whispered hotly in his ear.

"Shall I drop the charm?"

He tweaked Harry's nipple, pulled at his throbbing cock.

"Wouldn't you like them to see you like THIS?"

Harry couldn't stop himself mewling, throwing his head back and clenching his arse around Snape's cock. His own cock bobbed and jittered in Snape's slippery grasp. The Muggles paused on the path and looked about, puzzled.

"What was that noise?"

"Dunno. Seagulls, maybe?"

Harry heard Snape chuckling darkly in his ear. "I'm sure they'd – LOVE – to see you – COME!" he growled between thrusts, pulling harder at Harry's cock and waving it at the Muggles.

The thought that Snape might lift the Disillusionment spell at any moment gave a guilty thrill to their coupling: it was all Harry needed to tip him over the edge into a full-on, screaming orgasm.

His legs gave way and he collapsed, lying limply draped over the boulder. As he felt his arse flooding with Snape's warm spunk, the Muggles' voices floated faintly up to them.

"Seagulls? Sounds more like fucking..."

-end-


End file.
